1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for making candy, and, more particularly, to a method and a system for making complex designs in chocolate or similar candy in moderate quantities and at relatively low cost. In addition to some unique processing steps for insuring high quality candy, the use of silicone material for making the molds allows the producer to create complex shapes and detailed designs without resorting to high cost, metal molds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Candy, especially chocolate and pastels and/or chocolate compound varieties, have been made for years in generally one of two ways: firstly, when high production is required, high cost, intricately designed metal molds have been used since the large quantities of candy produced allowed full amortization of the molds; secondly, where low to intermediate levels of production are required, low cost, relatively simple design molds have had to be used to keep the cost/price of the candy within reasonable bounds. In the latter case, intricate forms in the candy have not been found to be physically possible nor commercially viable, and hence, creativity in end product design has been limited. In both cases, the raw material needed to produce the candy has not been expensive, but the total processing cost of unique and fine designs has been found to be fairly expensive due mostly to the molds unless, production was very high such as with candy bars, or similar large volume products. Thus, the full potential of candy design, including that made of chocolate and pastels and/or chocolate compounds has been inhibited.